the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv01 CH 11 Bones Nest (annotated)
Annotations for Bones Nest, the eleventh chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 236 Pierre Alferi Pierre Alféri (1963) is a French novelist, poet, and essayist. Alféri is the son of the French philosopher Jacques Derrida and psychoanalyst Marguerite Aucouturier. He translated Agamben (Wikipedia). The origin of the quote is unknown Page 237 Jax & Bones Nest company specializing in luxury dog bedding. Interesting that Danielewski chose the chapter title to be just Bones Nest, giving it a morbid connotation Page 238 Portia and Scott streets in Echo Park the Youtube thing thespian ''' an actor or actress page 240 '''Tonic-clonic (formerly known as grand mal seizures) are a type of generalized seizure that affects the entire brain. Tonic–clonic seizures are the seizure type most commonly associated with epilepsy and seizures in general, though it is a misconception that they are the only type. Tonic–clonic seizures can be induced deliberately in electroconvulsive therapy; synaptic of or relating to a synapse or synapses between nerve cells Page 241 Lord Emp comic book character from DC Comics WildC.A.T.s (Wikipedia) Taps a bugle call played at dusk, during flag ceremonies, and at military funerals by the Unitemed forces Page 242 Virginia Hospital in Arlington Section 60 The section of Arlington National Cemetery for veterans of the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq Sixty seconds Reader is stopped for 60 seconds to read 60 number. Echoes this quote trom House of Leaves: Who has never killed an hour? Not casually or without thought, but carefully: a premeditated murder of minutes? (page 543) now(here) Echoes the Now Here Found Concordance from Only Revolutions (and a wordplay on nowhere) ailuro Indicates connection with cats misailuro from the word misanthrope, meaning hatred towards cats Page 244 (( )) nine brackets from one side, nine from other Page 245 convulsive status epilepticus prolonged or repeated tonic-clonic seizures. Most tonic-clonic seizures end normally in 1 to 2 minutes, but they may have post-ictal (or after-effects) symptoms for much longer. This makes it hard to tell when a seizure begins and ends. Status epilepticus occurs when: 1. The active part of a tonic-clonic seizure lasts 5 minutes or longer 2. A person goes into a second seizure without recovering consciousness from the first one 3. If a person is having repeated seizures for 30 minutes or longer. This type of status epilepticus requires emergency treatment by trained medical personnel in a hospital setting. This situation can be life-threatening and getting treatment started fast is vital. keep of her mind similar sentence is at the end of second Cas chapter Page 251 5 min a 32 seconds echoes Five and a Half Minute Hallway from House of Leaves and also of course a song by Poe EMTs Emergency medical technician Page 254 Duder, Woder Do, odder Wo etc wordplay on the word Redwood, a mysterious character/creature from House of Leaves Page 259 Charlotte's Web Charlotte Figi (age 8) experienced a reduction of her epileptic seizures after her first dose of medical marijuana at five years of age (Wikipedia) Page 260 Bella's wedding night Twilight refference Dark Arches Zoo Evening DAZE Page 262 filicide killing of son or daughter Page 266 Dov Z. Mudd DZM, MZD (Mark Z. Danielewski) backwards Category:Annotations